The One Church
Religions of Therrah The One Church - the One Church to all the Gods of Creation and Mandate venerates a pantheon of twenty-six gods. These gods are ubiquitous among peoples west of the Barrier Mountains. Even the enigmatic church of the Celestial Bureaucracy believes in the same gods, although with some variations. The church also honors the celestial servants of the gods and the thousands of Saints that have been named in the several millennia of the One Church's existence. The One Church is the most common religion on Therrah, outside the Ilgathan Empire. It is the official religion of all of the Heartlands nations and the people of the Northron Isles. The One Church is a common religion across the of Yauran steppe and throughout the jungles of Miran. The Sea Folk also follow the teachings of the One Church, but with variations (see “Sea Folk Church”) The people of the Seratan Highlands follow the teachings of the One Church in tandem with the Church of Rylos. The One Church is based out of the Holy City of Therranopta in the White Mountains. The Patriarch of Therranopta is the Herald of the Gods and Holy Father of the One Church. He guides the One Church with the help and advice of the Council of Archprelates. Below the Council of Archprelates, Prelates handle regional administration, often overseeing multiple cities or vast rural areas. Regions are divided into districts, each assigned an archbishop. Districts are divided into diocese, each assigned a bishop. Bishops serve the congregations of their diocese through parish priests. The Patriarch and Council of Archprelates also choose the Holy King of Therrah, the monarch of all men against the forces of evil. He is the sovereign lord over the marches, earldoms, and baronies in the fertile farmlands of Messien and Duvre, as well as the forests of Mon Dastria. The Holy King is also commander-in-chief of the church armies. Teachings of the One Church One Church pantheon Typically, priests of the One Church minister to their congregation and perform other services, such as baptisms, weddings, funerals, confession, and counsel. Priests can be of any race or gender. However, it is unusual for a priestess to attain the rank of Bishop. Only three women in the history of the church have attained the rank of Prelate. None have ever been an Archprelate. There are numerous priestly orders. Some centered around philosophies, others venerating particular gods within the pantheon, and even more maneuvering for political advantage within the church's structured hierarchy. Priests of the One Church are addressed as 'Father' or 'Mother.' Monastic orders are plentiful throughout the One Church. Monastic orders tend to fill the gaps within the church. Some live in seclusion, generating wealth for the church through book-binding, brewing, and other pursuits. Others serve as friars, ministering to communities too small or remote for a diocese. Many more serve in One Church temples performing tasks ranging menial labor to teaching to research. Males from monastic orders are monks, females are nuns. Monks of the One Church are addressed as 'Brother', Nuns are addressed as 'Sister.' Priests of the One Church: * Alignment: Priests of the One Church can be of any alignment, because all alignments are within one step of at least one god in the pantheon. * Channel Energy: Followers of the One Church channel positive energy regardless of alignment. * Domains: choose any domains except Death, Erosion, Evil, Vermin, Void, or any of their subdomains. * Favored Weapon: choose any weapon as your favored weapon. Many priests try to match their weapon to their patron god.